¿estamos juntos en esto no?
by takari x siempre
Summary: *KENYAKO* ¿que pasa? ¿por que ken actúa raro? el no quiere decir nada pero yolei sabe que algo sucede... ¿lo descubrirá o simplemente se rendirá? (luego de mucho takari traigo un kenyako para relajar mi mente :3 )


¿estamos juntos en esto no?

Estábamos en su casa, sus padres habian salido de viaje, por lo que decidimos que me quedaría ahí hasta que volvieran, no sabía por que habían tomado la desición tan repentinamente de viajar pero no le tomé mucha importancia

Ese día habíamos organizado una fiesta, vendrían kari y tk, matt y sora, mimi y tai, Davis y unos amigos de ken

En ese momento disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, hacia tanto calor que yo me había bañado y me había puesto un short que según él era muy corto y un polo suyo, tenía su aroma y eso me encantaba... habia decidido echarme un rato en su cama y el me acompañó, luego de un rato de estar echada, me cansé y me senté en el borde de su cama el seguía echado, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Por algún motivo sentía que había algo malo en el... Últimamente está un poco raro... No presta atención a las cosas, dice que esta bien , pero a mi no puede engañarme, algo le esta pasando... ¿Será que ya se aburrió de esta relación? Lo comprendería... Aveces puedo ser un dolor de cabeza, pero lo quiero demasiado, lo amo y no quisiera que esto que tenemos acabe... ¿Que será lo que le sucede? Quisiera ayudarlo.. Pero si no me dice que es lo que tiene... ¿Como lo hago?

_Ken?- _susurré, como lo imaginé... No respondió, ¿en que estará pensando? Si es malo él sabe que estaré con él, a su lado, apoyándolo...- _ken!_

_Ah? __¿__Que pasa? Por que gritas as__í__?- _dijo levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama

_La que deber__í__a preguntar que pasa soy yo... Estas muy raro __ú__ltimamente... __¿__Ya no quieres seguir con esto?- _ por cada palabra que decía iba bajando el tono en mi voz, la pregunta fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero el si entendió lo que había dicho

_Pero... __¿__Que dices yolei? Si yo te amo... Lo sabes, no quiero que esto termine, quiero estar siempre a tu lado-_ dijo abrazándome, sabia que lo que me decía era cierto, pero por su tono de voz pude saber que algo le pasaba...

_Ken... dime la verdad, por favor, __¿__que sucede contigo? Est__á__s muy raro... Distinto..._

_Distinto? __¿__A que te refieres yolei? _

_Me refiero a que... No se como explicarlo... Aveces te quedas mirando la nada con cierta melancol__í__a, te quedas pensando en algo que s__é__que te pone mal, pero dices que est__á__s bien para que no se preocupen por ti... jaja te pareces a kari en ese sentido- _dije dándole una triste sonrisa- _Me preocupa saber que despues de casi 2 a__ñ__os juntos, teni__é__ndome aqu__í__, a tu lado... No conf__í__es lo suficiente en m__í __como para decirme que es lo que sucede contigo... __¿__sabes cuantas jodidas veces he llorado por ti? __¿__Sabes cuantas veces me he puesto mal al no saber lo que te sucede?_

_Yolei... Yo..._

_No, no digas nada ken... Ser__á __mejor que me valla _

_Oye, pero... No, espera no te vayas- _dijo ken levantándose

Cuando vi que se empezó a acercar abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo, ya no quería escuchar nada más, quería dejar de escuchar sus excusas de _"estoy bien" "no pasa nada malo" "ya se arreglar__á__n las cosas" _estoy harta de que no confíe en mí, y aunque me duela, si él continúa así... Lo mejor será terminar por lo sano, quiero dejar de llorar por él, pero me siento peor al saber que algo le pasa y que no me lo diga...

Tengo que hablar con alguien... ¿Con quién? ¿kari? No, debe estar ocupada... A Davis, si llamaré a Davis... Por algo es mi mejor amigo ¿verdad? Si, lo sé es algo loco pero es verdad

...*...*...*

Una timbrada, dos timbradas... "Vamos contesta" tres timbradas

_Diga..._

_Davis... No se que hacer... Yo..._

_Tranquila,¿que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos joder...? inhala, exhala bien, dime __¿__que pas__ó__? Ken acaba de llamarme, est__á __preocupado por ti, dice que te fuiste corriendo de su casa __¿__Donde est__á__s? __¿__Estas bien?_

_Si si... Estoy bien es solo que... _

_Es por que __é__l est__á __raro __ú__ltimamente __¿__verdad? _

_¿__Q-Qu__é__...? __¿__C-c__ó__mo es que...? _

_Yo lo s__é __yolei, s__é __por que est__á __as__í__... Es un tema complicado..._

_T__ú__... __¿__Lo sab__í__as y no dijiste nada? __¡¿__Por qu__é__?! __¿__Por que Davis? No es justo... Yo... No puedo seguir as__í__... _

_Yolei escuchame..._

_No! Ya estoy harta de todo esto, me rindo... Ya no pienso seguir luchando por algo que no es mío, por algo que nunca me perteneció...- _si si si... siempre yolei y su dramatización...

_Yolei! Ya callate! __¿__Qu__é __estupidez est__á__s diciendo? _

_Lo siento... Yo..._

_Shhh, tranquila yolei... ma__ñ__ana, en el cementerio, afuera de la ciudad a las 4 de la tarde _

_P-pero __¿__Qu__é __est__á__s diciendo? _

_T__ú __solo hazlo, adi__ó__s_

Ese día no fui a la fiesta, kari me llamó, ken me llamó, fue a buscarme a mi casa pero fue algo inútil, yo no quería hablar con nadie y por ahora menos con él

...*...*...*

Sigo sin entender por qué Davis me ha pedido venir acá... Odio los cementerios... Siento como si oliera a muerte...

Davis me dijo que viniera acá pero no me dijo en que parte esperarlo así que me quedaré acá en la entrada

Y luego de 15 minutos, yo aburrida obviamente, vi algo que nunca antes pensé ver, de un auto se bajó nada mas y nada menos que ken, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Yolei... Hola amor- dijo ken sonriendo

No sé por qué pero le devolví la sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera llorado por él

_Pero... __¿__Que haces ac__á__? _

_Shhhh, tranquila peque__ñ__a, ven acompa__ñ__ame- _volvió a decir tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia dentro

Yo solo lo seguí, no sé hacia donde íbamos, cuando de pronto él se paró delante de una tumba... Era de un chico, muy guapo ha decir verdad, tenía lentes, y su cabello era del mismo color de ken, creo que hasta un poco más oscuro... La tumba era de "Osamu Ichijouji" (?) no entiendo... ¿Un familiar de ken?

Ken dió una largo suspiro y se sentó delante de esa tumba, me miró invitándome a hacer lo mismo y eso hice, tomo mi mano, pude sentir que estaba nervioso hasta me atrevería decir que melancólico...

_Ken..._

_Es mi hermano..._

_Tu... __¿__Qu__é__...?_

_Mi hermano, mi hermano mayor...- _susurró mirándome, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- _yo... Yo lo mat__é __yolei, es mi culpa de que __é__l est__é __ac__á_

_Tranquilo ken... Tampoco quiero obligarte a que lo digas... No pasa... Nada...- _dije angustiada, con lágrimas en los ojos... quería que me lo contara pero tampoco deseo obligarlo a decirlo... Dejo de mirarlo para posar mi mirada al suelo, siento que varias lágrimas han salido de mis ojos, aprieto mis párpados con fuerza, pero aun así las lágrimas siguen corriendo y cada vez la intensidad aumenta... No quería llorar, para ser más exactos.. Odio llorar, me hace sentir como si fuera un persona débil, y no me gusta que me consideren débil

_Yolei... No llores... por favor, no soporto verte llorar... y menos si soy causante de eso... -_ dijo ken, se acercó a mi y secó algunas lágrimas con su dedo

posó sus labios en mi frente, por algún motivo eso me tranquilizó, luego me observó, yo sentía que ya no podía sostener la mirada durante mas tiempo, pero tampoco quería que se alejara de mi, así que opté por cerrar mis ojos...

Me sentía nerviosa al estar así. Cerca... MUY cerca de él, no entiendo por que si no es la primera vez, aunque claro las veces anteriores no nos quedamos así tanto tiempo

_Est__á __bien yolei, s__é __que no me obligas pero quiero dec__í__rtelo... _

_Ken... Yo..._

_¿estamos juntos en esto no? entonces déjame contarte, presta atenci__ó__n a lo que te voy a decir...- _dio un largo respiro y continuó-_ lo admiraba mucho, era mi orgullo ya que hab__í__a llegado a ingresar con una beca completa a una universidad... La cu__á__l era muy dif__í__cil de ingresar según muchas persona que han tratado de entrar__... Un d__í__a tuvimos una discusi__ó__n, no s__é __por que, ni siquiera me acuerdo el porque, debi__ó __de haber sido cualquier tonter__í__a, estaba tan molesto que le grit__é __como nunca antes lo hab__í__a hecho en mi vida... Le grit__é __que ojal__á __se muriera y as__í __podr__í__a vivir tranquilo... Mi hermano me mir__ó __sorprendido m__á__s que nada, dolido y sali__ó __de la casa... No supe a donde iba pero en ese momento tampoco quer__í__a saberlo... Al d__í__a siguiente... Llaman a la casa, desde una cl__í__nica... Dijeron que mi hermano es-estaba ah__í__, se hab__í__a metido en una pelea... __É__l no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan molesto, con la necesidad de descargarse con algo... En esa pela le dispararon... Y al tratar de buscar ayuda fue atropellado... Cuando fuimos a verlo __é__l.. __É__l se estaba muriendo yolei... Su cuerpo no resisti__ó __esos golpes y había perdido mucha sangre debido a la bala que lo había atravesado ... Unos d__í__as despu__é__s de estar internado el... __é__l falleci__ó__... Era mi hermano yolei... Yo hab__í__a querido que muriera y por eso sucedi__ó__, yo lo desee __¡__desee que __é__l muriera y as__í __pas__ó__! ... Me promet__í__a mi mismo de que lograr__í__a ingresar a la misma universidad que __é__l... Pensando que as__í__el estar__á__orgulloso de mi... En un mes es el examen y no s__é__si pueda lograrlo... No quiero decepcionar una vez mas a mi hermano... en un mes... Se cumplen 5 a__ñ__os de su muerte_

_Ken... Yo... Yo no sab__í__a... Lo lamen-_

Él me calló, puso sus labios sobre los míos y me besó, pude sentir que él tenia una necesidad acumulada en su interior

_Ken... m__í__rame, estamos juntos en esto, y cualquier cosa con la que te pueda apoyar yo estar__é__ah__í__, mantente fuerte pase lo que pase..._

_Este amor es solo entre t__ú__y yo, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida justo cuando m__á__s te necesitaba..._

_Siempre estar__é __cuando me necesites ken... Siempre estar__é __aqu__í_

_Lo s__é__, muchas gracias amor..._

_Siempre estar__é __contigo, aunque no me quieras cerca siempre estar__é __a tu lado...¿estamos juntos en esto no?- _dijo la pelilila repitinedo lo que habia dicho ken minutos antes

ken asintió, dio un largo suspiro y sonrío- _te amo yolei..._

_y yo a ti ken... y yo a ti - _susurró antes de besarlo


End file.
